Sniffles
by Cooldudette
Summary: It all started with a dull ache. Noctis is sick, Prompto takes care of him.


**Sniffles**

 _It all started with a dull ache._

 _Noctis is sick, Prompto takes care of him._

AN: I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it to make myself feel better, I've got a horrible cold and I've completely lost my voice, so I decided to make poor Noctis suffer with me.  
Thankfully, Noctis has Prompto looking out for him.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

It was a regular day. Noctis went to school, hung out with Prompto at the arcade and sparred with Gladio in training. He thought nothing of the steadily building headache, shrugging it off as a bit of stress and tiredness from training.

He was ferried home and soon reached his front door. He paused in the hallway momentarily bracing himself against the wall adjacent to his apartment's main door. A brief sense of light-headedness washed over him. He shook his head trying to ground himself, cleared his throat and let himself in with a flick of his black key card against the security console.

The lights were on, and Noctis could hear someone in the kitchen. Ignis, of course.

'I'm home.' He announced.

'Welcome back Noct.'

Noctis shuffled to the living room and slumped down onto the couch, absently massaging his temples to try and alleviate some of the pressure building there.

'Is everything alright Highness?' A weight settled next to him on the couch.

'Yeah, I'm just tired.' Noctis shrugged.

'Dinner will be ready shortly. Would you like some coffee?' Ignis checked.

Noctis stood his joints popping and he winced against a spark of pain from his bad knee.

'Sounds good, do I have time for a quick shower?' Noctis asked. He was struggling to keep up his stoic front. His throat was getting painfully dry and his head was starting to get annoying.

'Yes, I'll bring your coffee to you.' Ignis confirmed.

Moving to the bathroom Noctis ran a hot shower. He let out a small groan of pleasure when he got under the warm water, allowing it to soothe his aches and pains. He washed quickly and soon sat down under the flow, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. He didn't notice when he started to doze off.

He woke with a start.

'Wha-' He asked sharply. Looking up he found that the water had been turned off and a warm fluffy towel draped over him. There was no sign of Ignis other than the bathroom door being slightly ajar and a mug placed on the side.

Noctis stood, taking a moment to regain his balance and began to dry himself off. Fresh clothes were laid out for him too, comfortable casual clothes. He was quick to put them on and then make his way out to the main living space, hands curled around the warm mug.

Ignis was laying out their meal as Noctis sat across from his advisor, Ignis didn't comment on Noctis falling asleep, he just nodded at the prince and began to eat.

'Thank you for the food.' Noctis broke the silence.

A smile quipped at the edges of Ignis' lips.

'You are most welcome.'

Noctis wasted no time in digging into his meal.

'Do you have further need of me Highness?' Ignis broke the silence.

Noctis was lying on the couch a notepad brought up to his face. Various papers were strewn haphazardly on the coffee table and around the grumpy Prince on the couch. Ignis had helped Noctis with his homework and they followed it up with meeting minutes and political memos.

They had relaxed into a routine since their spat a few weeks prior. Noctis seemed to have accepted that he can't slack off all the time and Ignis seemed to also accept that Noctis, whilst indeed being Heir to the throne, was human and had human limits.

Noctis shook his head, pulling himself up into a sitting position and clearing his throat.

'No, thanks, Specs. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Of course.' Ignis packed up his things, straightened up Noctis' chaotic array of paperwork and let himself out.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Ignis, Noctis let himself cough, doubling over on himself. The Prince had been masking them by clearing his throat or taking a drink as soon as he felt a tickle. Now he was alone and he could cough and snot and wheeze to his heart's content.

Noctis finished with an attractive series of hacking staccato coughs and flopped back down to lie on the couch, huffing to catch his breath, wiping his mouth. He reached for a tissue but the box was empty.

'Great!' He exclaimed and winced at the pain in his throat.

'For the love of the Six.' He swore, voice hoarse, and he heaved himself up and onto his feet.

Noctis staggered over to the kitchen, trying to keep his weight off his bad knee, and opened the cupboard by the fridge, he pulled out several packets of medicine and separated out what he needed. He swallowed his concoction down and didn't waste any time in getting into bed, sleep came quickly.

The Princes' dreams were uneasy and he jerked awake often, staying awake long enough to blow his nose or stretch into a more comfortable position before dozing back off.

Noctis woke on his own, that should have been his first clue that something wasn't right. He usually had to set several alarms just to wake up that was on top of Ignis physically calling on him and sometimes shaking him to get him up too.

His second clue, which he couldn't miss if he tried, was the piercing pain which was throbbing in his head. Around his eyes was especially bad.

He pulled himself out of bed; grumbling at the effort; and made his way to the kitchen. Various packets of medicine were still littered across the countertop. Noctis replicated the previous evening's cocktail and set about getting something to eat. Toast would do.

He knew that if he let himself go back to bed that he wouldn't get back up and he didn't want to worry anyone or cause a bother so The Prince just kept himself busy.

He showered, dressed, cleaned the kitchen, made his lunch, cleaned his bedroom and he was just sitting at the dining table with a stack of paperwork when he heard the familiar beep of a key card at the front door.

Ignis let himself in quietly and froze at the sight of Noctis up, dressed and _studying_. The advisor simply stood, gaping for a moment before he realised what he was doing.

'Good morning Noctis.' Ignis said, his tone smooth.

'Mornin' Iggy.' Noctis replied. His voice was a bit thick but The Prince was determined to play it off as tiredness.

Ignis walked deeper into the apartment, carefully, as though he might break whatever spell had been cast if he moved too quickly.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh, his breath crackling a little toward the end.

'I'm fine Ignis. I just woke up early for one, I thought I'd take advantage of it.'

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Noctis.

'And what, pray tell, woke you up?'

'My brain.' Noctis countered, keeping his voice as smooth as he could.

Ignis observed him for another moment before moving to the kitchen and setting his briefcase on the countertop facing Noctis.

Noctis focused on the notes in front of him.

'Do you require breakfast?'

'Nope, I've already eaten.'

'What abou-'

'I made my lunch too, I've tidied the place and I'm ready to leave for school whenever suits you so don't worry about that either. In fact, if it's better for you I can get to school myself and you can go back to the citadel if you have meetings or anything?'

Absolute silence followed the statements.

Noctis looked up from his notes and he would have laughed again at the comically shocked look on Ignis' face if he hadn't been holding back coughs. He hoped that Ignis took the bait so he could go back to being sick alone.

'I can take you to school at the very least?' Ignis offered.

'Nah it's fine Specs, it will do the people good to see me in the streets for once – don't you agree?'

Noctis knew it was a low blow to use 'the people' as ammunition but he knew that it would win Ignis over.

The Advisor looked at Noctis for a long moment. He moved through the apartment, checking each room for something to be done and found nothing. Frowning, Ignis stood beside Noctis for a moment, a hand automatically moving to feel Noctis forehead, Noctis waved it away letting out a frustrated sigh. Ignis withdrew his hand and moved back to the kitchen.

'Very well then. Please call should you have any need of me. I have my cell.' Ignis paused, fixing a long and searching look on Noctis before shaking his head incredulously and leaving.

Noctis let out a breath and once again dissolved into a fit of coughing. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, long and hard. His nose and throat ached with a dry burning pain, his head, especially around his eyes felt sore and stiff, he didn't know how else to describe it.

Ever since he had been a child he was prone to colds and fevers. He knew deep down that he probably should have just told Ignis but he just didn't want to worry anyone. He could handle a cold. Right?

Before he could doubt it any further Noctis made a move. He made sure to pack medicine and packets of tissues into his bag and left for school.

Prompto was nearly at School, he was just rounding the last corner towards the building when he saw a familiar figure up ahead. He had to shake himself and he made sure to triple check before breaking into a run to catch up to Noctis.

'Uuhh, hey Buddy!'

The blonde clapped a hand on Noctis' shoulder but The Prince flinched away, not expecting it. A fizzle of blue crystalline magic shot off of Noctis, dissipating into the air around them once the Prince realised who had startled him.

'Woah-sorry! It's just me! I guess you were zoned out huh?' Prompto jumped back a bit, raising his hands in surrender.

Noctis just shrugged, a sullen expression on his face.

Prompto laughed.

'Oh man! You look like a lost puppy out here so early! What happened? Did Iggy finally crack and just full on karate-chop you out of bed?' Prompto made an exaggerated slice through the air with his hand.

'That makes no sense.' Noctis grumbled.

Prompto gasped. 'He speaks! He's allliiiivvvve.'

Noctis couldn't help but laugh, Prompto never failed to cheer him up.

His laugh was cut off by a serious of coughs which left him doubled over and gasping for air.

Prompto's laughter stopped abruptly and Noctis felt a hand on his back patting it a little to try and help.

'Woah – wait, are you sick?!' Prompto was quick to ask.

Noctis straightened, smoothing out his shirt.

'Nah, I just laughed too hard. It happens sometimes.'

Prompto stared at him for a moment but the blonde was quick to shrug it off. Chatting at Noctis the rest of the way to school.

Had school always been so long? Noctis wondered checking the clock again – only 5 minutes had passed since he last checked it.

He could feel his medicine wearing off, he had been caught coughing a few more times and he could tell that Prompto wasn't buying his excuses anymore.

His throat ached, his nose felt like it was raw inside, each breath burning his airways. His eyes wouldn't stop running, and his headache was building to almost intolerable levels. Noctis was just about managing to hold it together until the bell rang.

The shrill sound irritated Noctis' already sore head. He clutched it with a groan which triggered a bout of coughing.

'Dude you totally _are_ sick!' Prompto stated next to him.

'You need to go home and rest.' The blonde continued, pulling out his phone. 'I'm calling Ignis, he can come get you and you'll be tucked up in bed before you know it!'

Noctis knew that his friend was only trying to help but he couldn't help the small panic that came with that thought. The thought of pulling Ignis out of important meetings just to collect him from school, disrupting everyone's day over a stupid cold. No, he was better off here, at least he had something to do at school. All he would do at home is lie around feeling sorry for himself.

'Don't Prom-' Any further words died on Noctis' lips at the sound of his voice or lack thereof.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

'Don't.' the word whined out of him.

'Aww!' Prompto cooed at Noctis.

'It's not funny!' Noctis snapped but his voice was a squeak.

'No, you're right, I'm sorry, it's not funny.' Prompto paused.

Noctis sighed, he knew what was coming.

'It's hilarious!' Prompto laughed unashamedly at his own joke.

Noctis stood moving with the rest of their classmates to make their way to their next period.

Prompto was quick to catch up with him.

'This isn't the way to the nurses' office.' Prompto pointed out.

'I'm not-' The Prince's voice cut off completely in the middle of his sentence. Noctis paused to clear his throat 'I'm not going to the nurse's office.' Talking was painful, his voice weak and trembling. Prompto winced in sympathy, his eyes softening at Noctis' clear discomfort.

'Noct, bud, you need to go home.' The blonde's voice was soft. 'If you don't want Iggy to know that's fine but we gotta' get you in bed.'

'No.' Noctis managed to push some of his usual tone into the word, his eyes were firm as he held Prompto's gaze.

'Okay…I don't get it but okay…' Prompto walked with Noctis to their next class.

Noctis only had to hang on for a few more hours and then he could go home and sleep, he could practically feel his duvet around him now, his soft mattress underneath him, warm and comfortable...

Noctis jerked upright, not realising he was dozing off until the last second.

'Sorry.' He whispered at Prompto, whose shoulder he had been falling asleep on.

'No worries Noct. I'll cover for you if you need a power nap! It wouldn't be the first time. Plus, the teachers never seem to mind too much. You _are_ the Crown Prince, they can't exactly kick you out.'

Noctis just shrugged, opting for a non-verbal answer to try and save his voice.

Their Lucian History teacher was wrapping up the lesson, Noctis noticed that his notepad was completely blank, he felt a blush creeping up his neck but Prompto was quick to notice and offer a solution.

'You can copy my notes. You probably know most of it already - it's mostly about your own family history after all! I'm sure Iggy has you well versed in that right?' Prompto kept his tone light but Noctis could see the concerned glances that the blonde kept shooting him out of the corner of his eye.

They stood to move to their next class when Noctis felt his stomach turn suddenly. He ignored it and pressed on, walking with Prompto but nausea grew until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Noctis stopped suddenly in the hallway, muttering some half-assed excuse and running to the nearest bathroom before Prompto could answer.

Noctis locked the main bathroom door behind him to ensure his privacy and dashed to the nearest stall where he lost the battle with his stomach, the vomit irritated his painful throat, even more, the acid burning it and bringing tears to Noctis' already irritated eyes.

Once he was finished Noctis flushed the toilet and just sat in a heap on the floor, back against the wall of the toilet stall. Noctis allowed himself a few moments of self-pity, he let out a little sob, a few tears dripping down his face, he mentally checked himself over. His head hurt, temples throbbing and his sinuses aching. His nose and throat burned with a dry pain which was renewed with each breath. His voice was gone, much to Prompto's amusement, and his chest was starting to hurt, pulling against each breath. Noctis wasn't coughing constantly but when he did cough it was in prolonged fits which left him weak and dizzy from the effort.

He mentally agreed to give himself one more minute, but apparently, that was one minute too long for Prompto. The door clicked open and Prompto entered, thanking the janitor behind him. Prompto was quick to lock the door again and move to his friends' side.

Pity was etched into Noctis' best friends face as Prompto examined him, kneeling down to sit next to Noctis on the floor.

'Having a rough day Bud?' Prompto asked softly.

'Yeah.' Noctis croaked softly.

Prompto placed a hand on Noctis' forehead 'Shit! You're really hot, I think we need to get you home pal.'

'No, I can't go home.' Noctis replied he had to pause often, his voice wavering between being hoarse and being barely more than a whisper. 'I've been taking medicine, and it's helping a little.' It doesn't seem to be just a normal cold I can shrug off but it's nothing dangerous or serious like a fever either, it's just annoying and tiring.'

'What can I do?' Prompto asked.

'Nothing.' Noctis croaked.

'Why don't you want to go home?' Prompto finally asked.

Noctis thought about it and frustratingly he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

'I don't want to worry Ignis or Dad. I'm supposed to be The Prince. I'm supposed to know how to do everything and never let anything get to me! I'm meant to study hard and pass my exams with high grades, stay on top of the politics and meeting notes and know about everything going on in the news, I am _also_ supposed to keep up my training and be in good physical shape.'

Prompto had to strain to hear Noctis now, moving out of the way as the raven-haired man stood up on shaking legs and made his way to the row of sinks to splash water on his face.

'I don't know how to be my Father. How am _I_ supposed to be _King_!' He laughed at the sheer idea of himself being the ruler of the country. The sound turning slightly hysterical.

Noctis slumped forward, bracing himself against one of the edges of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror for a beat but quickly looking away with a disgusted look on his face which broke Promto's heart.

'I can't be sick all the time,' Noctis continued, looking at Prompto in the mirror. 'This is how it was for my whole childhood! Missing school and letting everybody down and being nothing but a burden on everyone! I just- I can't –' Noctis next words were cut off by his worst coughing fit yet.

Prompto was there rubbing circles on his back and patting it, trying to ease his friends' suffering a bit but the coughing wouldn't let up, Noctis was heaving great gulps of air, gasping desperately between each a cough. A couple of lines of spit escaped his mouth, Noctis couldn't regain control of his breathing. His eyes darted to Prompto, panicking.

'Noct, listen to me, you need to calm down. You need to breath steady and slow.'

Noctis took a gasping breath, the air stuttering into his lungs. He tried to hold it but his breath caught in his aching throat and turned into another bought of coughing. He felt his dizziness grow, his face growing numb and his mind detaching from reality. Prompto sounded far away and everything started to feel surreal.

Noctis shook his head harshly, stumbling into Prompto, gasping for air. The blonde wrapped an arm around Noctis, trying to steady him but Noctis' knees buckled under him, his weight enough to pull them both down, they end up huddled together on the floor, Noctis braced against his friend's chest in a prolonged hug.

He must be such a pathetic sight, Noctis found himself thinking. Crying and having a breakdown because of a stupid cold. He and Prompto sat there for a long time, Noctis' gasping and coughing eventually calming, Prompto only broke the silence occasionally. Offering some little words of comfort to Noctis trying to keep him calm.

'We need to get to class.' Noctis eventually squeaked, his broken voice coming out hardly more than a whisper.

Prompto laughed, Noctis feels it before it sounds, the blonde's chest jumping underneath him.

'No, we need to get you home.'

Noctis opened his mouth to argue but when he drew in a breath to speak he just started coughing again. They stayed there, sat together on the disgusting bathroom floor, Prompto supporting Noctis until his breath evened out.

'I'm sorry, I can't hear you, what was that?' Prompto teased snapping a picture of a disgruntled – but adorable – Noctis who was snuggled under a small mountain of blankets. The Prince freed one arm from the blanket prison to make a very un-princely gesture at his friend and squeaked 'That clear enough for ya?' The blonde just laughed and made his way to the kitchen where he made them both a hot drink and returned to the plush bedroom to perch on the edge of Noctis' bed.

Noctis was finally tucked up in bed in his apartment. Prompto had taken him home, not accepting any of Noctis stuttered excuses. The blonde had marched Noctis straight from the bathroom to the nurses' office and Noctis had immediately been sent home. Noctis had assumed that Prompto would go back to class but the younger man had laughed outright at his suggestion. 'Are you kidding?' Prompto had asked, 'Iggy would kill me!'

It had taken them well over an hour to make the trip back to Noctis' apartment having to stop often to let Noctis sit down or wait out a particularly bad coughing fit. As soon as they had made it Prompto had ushered Noctis to bed where he had tucked him up to his chin in multiple layers and finished by digging out Noctis' old stuffed Moogle that Iris had made for the Prince when they were younger.

'Can I get you anything else?' The blonde asked.

Noctis shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but Prompto held up a hand.

'Nope, rest!'

Noctis snapped his mouth shut without a sound, Prompto eventually flopped down next to him and played absently on his phone.

'You just sleep, Buddy. I'll be here when you wake up.'

Noctis was quick to fall into a deep sleep, thankful for the company of his best friend.

AN: I'm going to have to dedicate this one to my Husband who has been looking after me the last few days. He is my very own Sunshine Boy and I don't know where I'd be without him.

Anyway, that's more than enough of that. I hope you liked it, please let me know.


End file.
